The War of the Daleks Part Two Operation: Free Earth
by penguin adventures
Summary: The War of The Daleks continue as The Daleks plot to unveil their ultimate weapon: the Death Beam. The Doctor gathers his greatest allies and some of the penguin's allies as well. But with a multitude of allies and four Doctor can the Penguins stop the Daleks and Free Earth(once again).
1. Skipper's Recap

We thought the final end for the daleks had come…boy were we wrong. Sec somehow came back from the dead and brought the Dalek empire with him. His fellow Cult of Skaro members They and Jast helped him releash the Daleks of the genesis ark from the void. They preceed to conquer the earth…and like last December the nations of the world surrendered without a fight. We were quickly captured along with The Eleventh Doctor, Clara, Anna and Elsa and were forced to fight on a unknown planet by the Dalek Parliament.

After several battles fighting multiple alien species the Daleks got bored with us and tried to destroy us. Thanks to the creepy weeping angels and the Doctor's quick thinking we escaped. We dropped Clara and the royal sisters back in the proper times before the Daleks somehow took over the TARDIS. And now the battle continues…


	2. Chapter One: The battle of the TARDIS

The TARDIS

Earth's Orbit

January 6th 2015

(Skipper's POV)

"First Stop London, England November 20th 2013!" The Doctor announced. Clara turns and walks toward the door and said, "Goodbye Doctor! I hope our next adventure is not as dangerous." "I hope so too…Well I'll see you next Wednesday or last Wednesday. One of the Wednesdays" he replied. Clara said goodbye to Rico, Private, Kowalski, and Myself then said goodbye to Elsa and Anna then walked out the doors.

The Doctor pulled some switches and set the TARDIS to its next location. "The Kingdom of Arendelle January 4th 1812" he announced. The ride was a bit bumpy of no apparent reason maybe The Doctor needs to check that. He turns to Elsa and said, "We have arrived at our Destination your majesty." Princess Anna quickly runs out of the TARDIS excited to be home (I don't blame her) of course she returns long enough to say, "Goodbye Doctor!" Elsa calmly left the TARDIS and walked in a Queenly fashion an aura of elegance surrounded her and gave a formal farewell to The Doctor, "Goodbye Doctor I wish you luck in your upcoming battles." The Queen gracefully closes the doors and we could hear her walk away.

He flips the switch again and yelled, "Geronimo!" it is time now to free the Earth from The Daleks. We braced ourselves as the TARDIS suddenly shook violently. " ** _The TARDIS is ours!"_** a dalek announced. "My TARDIS I don't think so Daleks" The Doctor said. " ** _You will not be allowed to return to Earth Doctor"_** it screeched, " ** _You can not free the earth you have no weapons, no plan, no means of escape."_** To underline this point more Daleks entered the control room and surrounded us; their guns trained on us. " ** _Surrender now Doctor,"_** the supreme shouted, " ** _or you will die!"_**

 ****Soon Daleks were in every possible section of the TARDIS control room. Several Daleks blocked our path deeper into the TARDIS; though I doubt endlessly running up and down the corridors is going to help us much. " ** _The Doctor will plot a course to Skaro where you will pay for your crimes!"_** the supreme and several other daleks announced. "No" the doctor replied. " ** _Explain,"_** a drone asked. "I said no," the doctor answered, "Goodbye Daleks." " ** _As long as the TARDIS is in our progression you can not escape._** "

The Doctor pulls a switch and the TARDIS begun dematerializing but the Daleks began to fade. " ** _What have you done? Explain!_** " "I'm stranding you in time supreme dalek and no dalek leaves the time vortex. Well no dalek leaves the Time Vortex completely sane." " ** _You will pay for this Doctor!"_** the Supreme dalek announced as the daleks faded fully as the TARDIS finished dematerializing. We all got two minutes of peace before the sound of the TARDIS materializing echoed thru the Corridors.

"New York… Central Park Zoo, June 6th 2014" the Doctor announced. I turn to my men and said, "Boys…Doctor commence operation: free earth!" This battle is not going to be easy and we're going to need some help…A lot of help. I turn to the Doctor and said, "Doctor we are going to sneak back into penguin HQ I need you to gather your greatest allies!" I gave The Doctor time to think about it as we left the TARDIS and closed the doors behind us.

(End of Chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: The Calvary of the Doctor

(The 11th Doctor's POV)

"Doctor we are going to sneak back into penguin HQ I need you to gather your greatest allies!" skipper said as the penguins exited the TARDIS. Greatest Allies well I guess I should get to work then I thought as I pulled the lever and yelled, "Geronimo!"

Victorian England

5:00 A.M London time

"Strax, Vastra, Jenny," I said, "I need your help" "What is it Doctor Space bandits, Rutan spies, annoying…girls" Strax guessed, "Wait…The Master." How did he know about the Master I would hope the Sontarians didn't have information on him. "Daleks" I replied. They didn't need any more explanation as they piled into the TARDIS.

Storm cage prison

6:30 P.M.

"Dr. River Song get your coat!" I yelled, "We have a planet to save." River grabs her gun and enters the TARDIS ready to help. The TARDIS dematerialized at the exact moment a guard arrived a guard who sounded the Alarm. "Dr. River song has escaped!"

Dalek Asylum Planet

6 minutes before destruction

"Oswin!" I shouted, "This is your chance to battle the creatures that did this to you." " ** _I am not a Dalek I am Human!_** " she replied. "You wanted me to remember you well here's your chance" I said, "You have 4 minutes to make up your mind!" Oswin Oswald the first Clara I ever met entered the TARDIS at last. The Doors closed as the Dalek missiles began to blow the planet apart. The TARDIS returned to the time vortex at the exact moment the final missiles reached the surface of the planet.

Bannerman road

London, England

9:00 P.M London time

"Mr. Smith I need you!" I shouted. The computer folded out with smoke and fanfare, "What is it that you need Doctor," the computer asked politely. "I need Sarah Jane smith," I said. "I'm sorry Sarah Jane is not available right now she has some business to attend to" the computer replied. "What about Clyde or Luke," I asked. "I afraid no one is available right now," he replied. "I'll come Master," the voice of K-9 announced. "Of course you're available," Mr. Smith replied sarcastically. "Come on K-9 we have a planet to save," I said. "Affirmative Master," the tin dog replied as we entered the TARDIS. Now it's time go farther into my past.

Torchwood hub

Cardiff, Wales

7:00 P.M Cardiff time

"Captain Jack Harkness!" "Doctor? You regenerated again?" the former time-agent asked, "And what's with the bowtie?" "Hey! Bow ties are cool," I replied, "and yes I regenerated again. Now I have question for you do you want to save the planet?" "Of course" he replied. "The Doctor and Jack Harkness together once again." "Jack no flirting," I said as we entered the TARDIS.

The Kingdom of Corona

11:00 A.M.

January 5th 1813

"Queen Rupunzal of Corona if King Eugene doesn't mind I need your help," I said. She smiled and said, "a friend of Elsa is a friend of mine of course I'll help you." I stepped aside and let the Queen enter the TARDIS before entering myself closing the doors behind me. I think it's best to leave before Eugene changes his mind and start hitting the TARDIS with a frying pan.

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Elsa's Ice Castle

12:30 A.M. Norwegian time

January 6th 1813

"Doctor?" Elsa asked, "What are you doing here?" "What happened?" The Doctor asked, "I thought you were never coming back up here?" "The Kingdom is being attacked by the forces of Queen Victoria so I suggest you leave now Doctor," a guard said. "Why?" I asked. "Because your British aren't you?" the guard asked. I hope river didn't hear that I though as I said, "I was exiled by Queen Victoria so I couldn't possibly be working for her now can I." "Your were Exiled by Queen Victoria your not even from this time," Elsa said. "Yes I was exiled a long time ago," I replied, "now let's move away from my past with the Queens of England to the reason I'm here." "You need my help with the Daleks don't you," the young queen said, "You been running around time finding your greatest allies…well you can count me in." I turn back to the TARDIS and said, "Onwards!" "But your majesty what about the enemy," a guard asked. "I'll be back sooner then you think," she replied as she entered the TARDIS.

London, England

Shortly before the Day of the Doctor

"Doctor!" I yelled, "I am you future self and I need you help." "I'm in Allons-y!" he replied. "Come aboard my TARDIS then Doctor" I said as he entered the TARDIS. "I would let to introduce you to…" I started. "I think we can save the Introductions for later Doctor," Vastra said. I close the doors and said, "It's time to gather some of my other former selves," I said as I pulled the lever. I gathered my Ninth and War incarnations before picking up some Silurians. And now time for our last destination, "New York New York! June 6th 2014 12:00 A.M!" I announced.

(End of Chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Introductions

January 6th 2015

12:10 P.M Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Doctor I think some introductions are in order," I said. "Queen Elsa and Rupunzal you met the penguins before. Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowalski, Rupunzal, and Elsa I would like you to met Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself and The Doctor continued. "This is Strax, Vastra, and Jenny they helped me thru a difficult time. Skipper you met the Silurians before. This little robot is K-9 and the Dalek is Oswin." "Oh you mean the failed conversion that still has emotions," I replied. "Yes…This is Dr. River song…" "Your wife," I said, "technically" "How do you know that?" he asked. "Spoilers," I replied winking at Dr. Song. "And those two are my Ninth, Tenth, and War incarnations." He finished. "I get replaced by sandshoes and a bowtie," the Ninth Doctor said. "These are not Sandshoes," the Tenth replied. "Bowties are cool," our Doctor replied.

"No they are not," the Ninth and Tenth Doctors replied in unison. "But seriously what's with all the leather," our Doctor said to the Ninth Doctor. "Are you three finished," The 'War' Doctor replied at last, "We have a planet to save." I think I actually agree with him we do have a planet to save. "Okay Doctors now that the Introductions are finished let's get work" I said at last. Queen Elsa let out a sigh of relief but the relief didn't last long. " ** _Exterminate the Doctor and his Allies!_** " a dalek screeched. Well at least this time we have an army.

(End of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: A Acceleration of plans

Earth's Orbit

Dalek command Ship

12:12 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Supreme Dalek's POV) 

**_"_** ** _Report! What is the status of the resistance?" I asked. "The Penguins have been joined by The Doctor's greatest Allies" a drone replied. "The Doctor must not be allowed to intervene!" I announced. "Supreme Dalek we must accelerate our plans!" Emperor Dalek-Sec announced. "I obey" I replied as I turn to a drone and said, "Prepare the Secret Weapon!" "I obey!" it replied. "Victory will be ours!" the Emperor replied. "All hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live the Daleks" This will be our final victory Doctor and nothing will stand in the way of the final victory of the Daleks._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alert! Alert! Unknown projectiles approaching… We are under attack!" a drone announced. "What is happening," I screeched, "Explain!" Then a human transmission came thru, "_** Danny Boy to the Daleks! This Danny Boy to the Daleks! Prepare to be destroyed." **_The Doctor brought Human fighter pilots in modified fighter planes from Earth's Second World War to fight the might of the Daleks. "Destroy the projectiles none must survive!" I announced. The Daleks in the control room got into battle positions. "Fire Missiles!" I declared, "Destroy them!" The Ship shook as missiles were launched but the humans fought on. "Surrender now!" I announced, "Surrender or be exterminated." "Alert! Alert! Shields are down!" a drone announced, "Dalek shuttle is now taking heavy damage! Alert! Alert! Engines damaged ship will explode in 10 Rels!" "Transfer the Secret weapon to the Imperial Dalek Ship! Shut down engines immediately!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Controls are not responding!" a Strategist replied. "Emergency Temporal shift!" I announced before teleporting out of the ship. When I arrived at the imperial ship other daleks from the command shuttle had also used emergency temporal shifts. From a window we watched the command ship explode dalek parts being sent in all directions. This is a set back that will be overcome the end of free thought on earth will occur. Long live the Daleks!_**

 **(End of chapter four)**


	6. Chapter five: The Battle Begins

The Central Park Zoo

New York

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

The Dalek Fleet arrived over the Zoo; there were so many ships in the fleet that it blocked out the sun turning day into night. The Dalek ground-troops had blocked all escape routes: its okay we're not surrendering. The Daleks outside the gates and the Silurians inside the gates where in a standoff both sides waiting for someone to make the first move. Strax, Jenny, Vastra, Captain Jack, K-9, and River were behind the Silurian forces Weapons drawn. Oswin was on higher ground (on top of the gates) her dalek weapon aimed, how did the Doctor get a dalek as an ally I thought as she scanned the dalek army camped outside.

The Ninth Doctor, the Tenth Doctor and Queen Elsa were between us and the main attack force. Queen Elsa was standing ready to unleash a blast of ice at the first Daleks to make a move. The Ninth Doctor was clearly not convinced of Elsa powers while The Tenth Doctor had his Sonic Screwdriver ready. Our Doctor and the War Doctor were with my team and I. Private and Rico had the weapons we stole from the Daleks (The Dalek-busters were charging), Kowalski had his plasma blaster, and The Doctor had his Sonic Screwdriver out. The War Doctor just stood there clearly deep in thought. I gave Rupunzal my stolen Dalek gun and told her to stay hidden until I gave the signal.

Three Daleks a Supreme and two drones moved past the main gate and into the entrance. The three Daleks stop short of entering the zoo and the standoff continued. The ships above could blast the zoo off the map what are they waiting for. For several tense moments the Supreme and his escort just stared at the Silurians on our side of the gate. Then the Supreme voice broke the Silence, " ** _Exterminate them!"_** he announced. At the command the dalek army began to move toward the zoo and billions of Daleks filled the skies above. The battle had begun and we were terrible outnumbered but not outgunned.

The Silurian forces charged the approaching dalek force; the Supreme and his two escorts didn't stand a chance. Neither did the Daleks that made the mistake of engaging oswin. The Silurian were spread out now in battle positions, along with Captain Jack, River, and Strax. The Guns of River, Captain Jack, Strax, and the Silurians combined with Elsa's blasts of ice and snow creatures proved too much for the Daleks. The Ninth Doctor, K-9, and the Tenth Doctor joined the battle in their own ways. K-9 lasers were not effective in destroying the Daleks but it was effective in slowing them down.

Then the Daleks struck back decimating the Silurians and allowing the Daleks to enter the zoo unchallenged (and arrogantly). The Daleks were no match for Elsa' snow constructs or River's gun but they showed no signs of surrendering. The Silurians got back in the fight regained the upper hand for now. A few unlucky daleks met the swords of Vastra and Jenny and their deaths. The Daleks were also unable to reach Captain Jack; they were destroyed before they even got close. The emperor's voice filled the air and said, " ** _All Dalek units withdraw and regroup. Penguin's forces this is only the beginning…When we return we will be stronger! Nothing can stand in the way of our final victory!"_** Final? That doesn't sound good.

(End of Chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: The Secret weapon revealed

Over New York

Dalek Ship

2:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Emperor Dalek POV)

 ** _"_** ** _The Secret Weapon is ready" a Scientist announced. "Excellent…We will approach the Central Park Zoo and detonate…The DEATH BEAM!" "We have arrived!" a traditional gray Dalek announced. "The Death beam is prepped victory will be ours!" a bronze dalek ranted. "The Death beam can not be stopped our greatest enemies will fall!" I announced as left the control room and passed the ruins of my predecessor._**

(Supreme Dalek's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _What is the status of the death beam?" I said. "The Death Beam is at maximum efficiency!" a drone announced. "Location status!" I demanded "We are over the Central Park Zoo!" he replied. "Fire up the death beam! Do not fire the beam until ordered otherwise!" I said turning to the structure that was the death beam, "Open the Blast-way and prepare!" "I obey Dalek Supreme!" he replied as a giant hole opens and the death beam lowers into it. The Beam was lowered until it clicked the weapon was in it firing position. Victory will be ours…All hail emperor dalek-sec! Long live the Daleks!_**

(The Doctor's POV)

"What the heck is that!" skipper shouted. " ** _The Death Beam the ultimate weapon of the Daleks and your demise"_** a dying drone replied. The Silurians, Strax, River, Jack, and K-9 had their guns aimed at the "death beam". " ** _Penguin forces surrender immediately or prepare for your demise!"_** the emperor's voice rang out. " ** _You have 30 Rels until the Death beam fires!"_** Skipper gives the signal and Rupunzal jumps out of her hiding place to join the Silurians, Strax, River, Jack, and K-9. Elsa didn't know what to do and just stood their and stared at the Dalek's weapon.

I joined my ninth and tenth selves in analyzing the weapon as my time war incarnation said, "Why are you holding your sonic screwdrivers like that! Those are scientific instruments not water pistols!" The ninth and tenth doctors lowered their screwdrivers in confusion while I continued to scan. "The Death beam has enough power to wipe out this entire continent."

"That doesn't sound very encouraging," Skipper replied, "any weaknesses." "None that I can find," my tenth self answered. "The only weakness is the dalek ship itself but that giant gun could still kill us all if it falls" I resumed. "We would need to lure the ship away from the city and destroy it over the water" my ninth self continued. "Eureka!" Kowalski announced, "I have a plan!" "Brilliant Kowalski what is it?" skipper asked. " ** _Any and all plans will result in extermination!"_** the emperor announced, " ** _starting with The Doctors!"_** "It's worth the risk because our plan involves…" Kowalski paused, "…A Tactical Retreat!" The penguin ran off and all of us except the Silurians who returned to the safety of the TARDIS followed him out of the zoo, " ** _You can not escape the death beam!"_** the emperor announced as the imperial ship gave chase. ****

(End of chapter Six) ****


	8. Chapter Seven: The Chase

The streets of New York

3:00 P.M- 5:00 P.M Eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

The Imperial Dalek ship chased us thru the abandoned streets of Manhattan and almost smashed into the empire state building. We managed to lose the ship by World Trade One but not for long. " ** _You can not escape the death beam. We will destroy this entire city to find you!"_** the emperor warned. I turn to Kowalski and said, "Next stop the Chrysler building!" Sadly the Daleks cut us off their as well, " ** _Surrender Now!"_** the emperor announced. "Not a chance!" I shouted.

No matter what street we went down or what building we went by the Daleks gave chase. The dalek fleet finally cornered us on the docks or so they thought. And from the Daleks viewpoint The Doctor and his Allies were destroyed. In reality they actually destroyed holographic decoys to hide the fact that we were hiding in one of the warehouses. In fact the very warehouse that held Stegosaurs back in September of 2014 and one very persistent Spinosaurus.

But it didn't take long for the Daleks to realized they been tricked mainly because the TARDIS is so loud! " ** _The TARDIS is in flight!_** " The emperor announced as the imperial ship followed us out into the bay where the TARDIS dematerialized. The death beam fired anyway and the TARDIS narrowly escapes destruction. The Doctor turns to all of us and said, "Who's ready to stop this once and for all!" The Doctor pulled the switch and I said, "Geronimo!" The Doctor was clearly not happy about that but what done is done, the past is in the past.

(End of chapter seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: The Final End?

The imperial dalek ship

Over the Lower New York Bay

5:10 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(The Doctor's POV)

" ** _Alert the TARDIS is Materializing!"_** a dalek shouted. I opened the doors and Jack and Strax charged him guns blazing. The Dalek screamed as it died causing more daleks to enter the room. River and the penguins jumped out of the TARDIS with their guns and joined the battle. The Daleks were no match for River's gun or their own firepower as Oswin and the penguins joined in. Elsa exited the TARDIS and froze any Dalek that got to close or managed to sneak behind someone. Rupunzal stayed in the TARDIS while my Tenth, Ninth, and War incarnations jumped into the fray armed with their sonic devices.

" ** _Exterminate them_**!" the emperor announced, " ** _They must not be allowed to interfere with the Death Beam_**!" " ** _I warned you Dalek-sec your pride would get the best of you!_** " cann shouted. " ** _You will not betray the Daleks again! Dalek-Jast Exterminate Dalek-Cann!" "I Obey"_** Jast replied. The dalek fired and Dalek-Cann the last true dalek was exterminated. " ** _Death and Destruction will lead to more Death and Destruction!"_** Cann said as he died. The Doctors aimed their sonic's at the death beam and it began to spark. " ** _What have you done_**?" the supreme demanded, " ** _Explain!_** "

"Fulfilling the Prophecy!" the Tenth Doctor replied. "Enjoy your death and destruction," the Ninth Doctor finished. "Everyone into the TARDIS!" our Doctor yelled. "Skipper! Private! Rico! Kowalski," he said as everyone broaded, "Jack! Elsa! Rupunzal! Oswin! Strax! Vastra! Jenny! River! K-9! Doctor, Doctor, and Doctor!" He turns to Emperor Dalek Sec and said, "You asked for it. This is the final end." " ** _The Daleks will survive Doctor! We will always survive! This is only the beginning! We will return and we will grow stronger! WE WILL TAKE OUR RIGHTFULL PLACE AS THE SUPREME POWER OF THE UNIVERSE!"_** " ** _All hail emperor Dalek-Sec…"_** the daleks chanted before they were drowned out by a klaxon of alarms and the TARDIS dematerializing.

(Emperor Dalek-Sec's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _I can not stop the detonation! The Death beam has been set to wipe out all daleks!"_** **_a drone announced. "Total destruction of the daleks is in 15 Rels!"_** **_the Supreme shouted over the alarms. "Fourteen…Thirteen..." "Shut off power to beam immediately!" I ordered. "I am unable to shut off power to beam. The Death Beam is out of control!" "…Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…" "Engage emergency temporal shift!" "I am unable to engage transmit!" a scientist replied._**

 ** _"…_** ** _six…five…four…" This is not the end of the Daleks Doctor we will return to take our revenge! "…Two…One…The Death beam is…" A blast of heat came from the death beam and the Daleks knew no more._**

 ** _Two hours later_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Dalek survive thru us!" I announced. "We will find another progenitor device and resurrect the Daleks!" "Dalek-they you will scan time and space for the last progenitor!" "I obey Emperor!" "We are the last five daleks in existence the dalek race must survive!" "All hail the cult of skaro!" the last scientist daleks in existence replied. "All hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long live the Daleks!"_**

 ** _(End of chapter eight)_**


	10. Chapter Nine: After the battle

(Skipper's POV)

The Doctor drops the Silurians off in 2020 in their underground colony before doing anything else then said, "It's time to get you people home." The Doctor runs to the control panel and pulls several switches. He grabs the main lever and pulled it and shouted, "Geronimo!" The TARDIS shook and we were on our way into the time Vortex to…

Torchwood hub

Cardiff, Wales

6:00 P.M Cardiff time

"Torchwood hub Cardiff" The Doctor announced. "Doctor I guess this is goodbye for now" Captain Jack said with a salute. The Captain exited the TARDIS and walked into the daylight. Of course he won't go straight to his secret base, what would be the point of a secret base everyone could find. The Doctor returns to the controls and brought us to the next stop.

Bannerman road

London, England

6:10 P.M London time

"Bannerman road!" I read from the scanner screen. "Goodbye K-9" the Doctor announced. "Affirmative Master," the tin dog replied. "Oh your back…" a vast computer in the room said, "unfortunately." "Good to see you too Mr. Smith" K-9 replied to the sarcastic comment. Who know machines had a sense of sarcasm and humor. The dog was facing the computer called Mr. Smith when the TARDIS doors closed.

Victorian England

7:00 A.M London time

"Sir I would like to thank you for the battle even though I missed the glory of death in battle," the Sontarian Strax announced. "Goodbye Vastra until we meet again," the Doctor said to the Silurian. "Farewell Doctor," Vastra replied as Jenny followed her out of the TARDIS. "Ma'am we have intruders should I attack?" the voice of Strax shouted, "Sontar-Ha!" "Strax…" Vastra said before running off jenny in tow. "Typical Sontarian," The Tenth Doctor said as the TARDIS doors close.

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Castle courtyard

10:30 P.M. Norwegian time

Janaury 6th 1813

"The Kingdom of Arendelle!" the Doctor announced. The doors opened and Princess Anna and Prince Chrishof were waiting outside. "Elsa you're back!" Anna shouted excitedly. Queen Elsa exited the TARDIS said goodbye to The Doctors and embraced her sister. Elsa and Anna walked into the castle with Chrishof following close behind. The Giant snowman exited as well and headed towards the North Mountain. The doors to the TARDIS closed and The Doctor turns to Rupunzal and said, "Next stop the kingdom of Corona!"

The Kingdom of Corona

Coronian castle

11:30 A.M.

January 5th 1813

"The Kingdom of Corona!" the Doctor announced. Queen Rupunzal said goodbye to The Doctor and exited the TARDIS. Eugene was standing in the same spot with a frying pan and said, "Thank you Doctor Goodbye!" The Doctor spoke into the TARDIS intercom and said, "Goodbye it was a pleasure meeting you! Long live Corona!" The Doctor ran to the controls before Eugene changes his mind about letting us leave.

The TARDIS dematerialized and we headed to our final destination. The Doctor drops River at her prison then drops his other selves to their original locations inside the TARDIS, Elizabethan England, and the Time War. And directly before he lands in New York he drops oswin off on a barren planet (as she requested). After several minutes he then at last announces, "New York City January 6th 2015 6:00 P.M eastern standard time!" I turn to my team and said, "Well boys it looks like a big old mission accomplished. Goodbye Doctor. Will we ever see you again?" The Doctor did not answer and I knew we would never see him again not like this. His next stop would be Trenzlore and well you know. Well we did meet the Twelfth Doctor so…spoilers.

 **The End**


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
